Draco's Secret Hobby
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: Draco gets caught in the act by his girlfriend. He tries to lie to her, but he fumbles. At least she didn't mind too much about what he's doing. She wants to join in.


_**Draco's Secret Hobby**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

Hermione Granger was wondering what her boyfriend has been up to lately. He has been leaving at a certain time in the afternoons and coming back at their apartment exactly at 6. She wondered what he has been getting up to. Well, she had a couple more hours to stay on her shift at St. Mungos. She had a patient coming in with a spell backfire and the patient ended up with cat ears and a tail. Poor thing was only trying to turn a teapot into a cat.

"Healer Granger, are you okay?" Her intern, Katy Rose, came up and asked.

Katy Rose was a short girl with hair up in a pony tail and bright blue eyes. She wanted to become a healer in the America's but she didn't want to stay in a place like New York. So she came to London to get a job at St. Mungos. No one wanted an American intern, but Hermione could see that worth and determination in her eyes so she took her under her wing. Turned out, Katy was quite skilled working with the more difficult patients.

"I'm fine Healer Rose. Just wondering what my boyfriend is up to." She sighed as she looked at the papers for her patient.

"Ooh, think he's planning something special for you?" Katy smiled slyly at her.

"I doubt it. Draco's not that kind of guy that will just go out of his way to put work into something. We did go out to Paris for our one year anniversary though." Hermione smiled blissfully at that.

That was a nice trip. He managed to surprise her and they had a night on the town in Paris and danced the night away. Hermione wasn't much of a dancer but Draco sure swept her off her feet.

"Guys like Draco will always put up a front. Maybe he has a secret hobby. Like modeling ships in a bottle." Katy shrugged.

"He doesn't have the patience for that." Hermione said before her name was called out.

"Well, whatever. I hope you guys are not going through a rough period. Lord knows I had enough of that." Katy rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you dating that Chris guy?" Hermione asked.

"Dumped him. Turned out he was dating another witch behind my back. " Katy said following her.

"You deserve better anyways." Hermione chuckled.

"Well, whatever your beau is doing, I'm sure he can't wait to tell you about it." Katy smiled.

Hermione thought for a moment. Perhaps Draco does have a hobby. He probably doesn't show that side of him often. Maybe it's making potions or something similar to that. She shouldn't have to worry about it at all. With a smile on her face, she continued her day helping her patients.

* * *

Draco was sighing in satisfaction.

It was so relaxing.

The curves, the beauty, the color, the taste.

It was marvelous.

He should have been doing this years ago. Of course, no one knew about this. No one. Not even his mother. And like hell Granger was going to know about it. He wasn't going to let her know about this. She was working a full shift today, and he finally had the time to do this without her knowing.

He grabbed the base and pushed slowly.

The light pink concoction was coming out of the tip and onto the fluffy little pastry that was just out of the oven.

Yes.

Draco Malfoy was **_BAKING._**

Don't look at him like that, he discovered on the strange television thingy that Hermione brought, and that cooking and baking is one of the many ways to relax. One channel caught his interest and he was hooked. He especially liked the tv show Iron Chef. It was fascinating that muggles could cook just as well as house elves...just don't tell his girl friend he said that.

Yes. Baking was relaxing. He took to it like he would in potions. The recipes that he picked up on wasn't easy, but he liked a challenge. He had on a white and red apron on with hearts on it (it was his girlfriend's okay? Don't Judge) and his face was only slightly smeared with flour. His hair had grown a touch longer so he had it pulled back in a short ponytail. His hands was gracefully gliding over the tops of the cupcake and he topped it of with a slice of lemon on top.

He felt especially proud of himself. No one could tell Draco Malfoy that he can't cook. It was just a relaxing thing for him. He had told Hermione just the other night that he picked up thai take out when really...he made it himself. Generally he would preen under the praise, but he kept this hobby shamefully hidden.

He picked up the cupcake that he finished and licked his lips. He was going to enjoy this. He took a small bite out of it and an explosion of sweet Flavor bursted in his mouth. Sweet strawberry with a touch of tangy lemon and the slice of lemon on top made it perfect.

He couldn't hold back any longer. He moaned in pleasure. This has got to be the best damn cupcake he has ever made. It was so fluffy, so soft and so delicious at the same time. He felt satisfaction as he made the perfect cupcake.

"Draco?"

He froze in place. His little moment was shattered.

_"No. Nonononononononono! She cannot be here!"_ He frantically thought.

He had been found out. He slowly turned around to see that in the kitchen was his girlfriend. Hermione Granger. He was in shock and he had fear in his silver eyes. She was going to laugh at him. She was going to wonder how a pure blood like him could learn how to bake and cook. Yes she was still against the so called 'slavery' of house elves, but they paid their house elves so it was good. Wait! He could fib! That right! He was a Slytherin for crying out loud! He could lie!

He swallowed the morsel down and placed the half eaten cupcake onto the counter. He looked at his girlfriend's face and noticed the confusion and curiosity that flittered through her facial expressions.

"Hello, Love...i though you were working a full shift today?" Draco made sure that his voice didn't raise up a pitch.

"Oh, uh, I have half a day today. Its a Friday remember?" She said as she took a few step forward.

He should get an award for not stepping backward. This was terrifying.

"Ah, I seem to forgot about that." He said slowly.

"Yes...Draco what are you doing? Why are you wearing my apron?" She asked.

"I...wanted to know how you felt when you wear it. You know, because you are in the kitchen a lot when you get home. " He slowly said.

"_Nice going, Moron. Now you are sounding like a sexist. Hermiones surely going to slap you for that."_ Draco mentally smacked himself.

Hermione scrunched her face cutely but then a smile slowly took over her face.

"Draco...you know you can't lie to me so easily." She said with humor creeping into her voice.

"I'm not lying." He said quickly.

"Draco..." She smiled as she looked over the kitchen.

There were mixing bowls out as well as batter bowls and icing bowls.

"Those are the house elves doings. They haven't cleaned up yet." Draco said with a slight desperation creeping into his voice.

_"She is not going to buy that! She is called the brightest witch of our age for a reason! Come up with something better than that!"_ His mind screamed at him.

"I didn't do it." He said bluntly.

Yeah, he was doomed. He was found out. She will laugh at him and call him a wanna be cook because he watched those damn muggle cooking channels. They should put on his grave _"Draco Malfoy: Died of embarrassment by Baking."_ Yup. This is how it will go out.

"You made these cupcakes?" She asked as she picked up on of the more recent cupcakes.

He felt his cheeks burn.

"Yes." He said in a small voice.

No point in lying now.

To his surprise, she took a bite of the cupcake and she noticed her eyes widen in surprise.

Then he heard a rather _orgasmic_ sound coming from his girlfriend. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

She chomped down on the cupcake and closed her eyes.

"Oh wow." She said placing a hand to her mouth to appear polite.

After a few chews and a swallow, she spoke up.

"You made these? They taste amazing!" She said looking at him smiling.

What? No Laughing at him? No 'Draco is doing a woman's job of cooking and baking'? Nothing?

"That's it?" He asked confused.

"That's it? Draco, these are the best cupcakes i've had in a long time! Where did you learn how to cook?" Hermione as as she moved over to him.

"From that telly...thing...there's this thing called the food channel...I wanted to try it..." He couldn't get a straight sentence out.

Hermione had a strange look on her face and she finished up the cupcake. She went over to him and she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him, burying her face in his chest.

"Draco, I am impressed and proud of you." She mumbled into his chest.

He felt a strange feeling bubbling up in his chest. It was pride. Yes, as a Malfoy he was prideful of many a thing, but he was proud of himself to actually cook like a muggle and damn well make it taste delicious. He slowly hugged her back.

"So you are not laughing at me because I cook like a muggle?" He asked.

"I cook like a muggle Draco." She replied back giggling and stepped away from him.

"But there is no way I could bake like this, Draco." She smiled up at him.

"Oh? It's...not that hard. I find it similar to potions." Draco said slightly blushing.

"Well, You may have to teach me how to bake like this. The best I can do I store bought cake mix." She smiled up at him.

"Teach you?" He raised an eyebrow superiorly.

"I though a muggle born like yourself would know how to make a cake from scratch." Draco smirked.

Okay, it would seem that his girlfriend is extremely pleased that he knew how to bake and cook. He can deal with that. That is a plus in his book.

She took another cupcake and smirked at him.

"Well, if you are so smart, you get to make dinner tonight." She said smartly before she took a bite of the cupcake.

He reached over and puled her into his form and gently took the cupcake away from her hand. She had little bits of icing and crumbs around her mouth and she looked up at him so innocently that it was adorable. Of course, he knew better. That little light of deviousness shown bright through her chocolate brown eyes.

She really should have been a Slytherin.

"So...you won't say anything?" Draco asked.

Oh, he saw the light in her eyes brighten.

"Maybe..." She smiled coyly.

Screw it.

He kissed her full on the mouth tasting the left over strawberry lemon flavors that resided in her mouth. She kissed back fervently. He pulled her with him until his back was to the counter and they both broke off for air.

"I should tell you this... I love a man who can bake." She said breathlessly.

Okay. That shut him up. He was going to bake sweets for the rest of this week if he was getting a reaction like this. Damn his Malfoy pride. If this delicious kiss was worth it, he will bake amazing things.

She leaned up and kissed him again. The rest of that night was filled with strawberry lemon sweetness.

Well, His hobby wasn't a secret anymore.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_Here's a cute little oneshot of Draco baking. You though it was something else huh? This popped into my mind as i was browsing Deviant Art and a picture of Hermione and Draco baking came up. So i figured that i should write a oneshot about it. Given the fact that Dramione is my OTP, I wanted to make it so sweet it would hurt. And Yes, I have made Strawberry Lemon cupcakes before, they are literally to die for. Ugh! I want one now. Anyways, please leave a review and opinion to tell me what you though of it! I love hearing from you guys! :D See ya in the next one-shot! :D

_**KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


End file.
